ft_fantasia_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hex Magic
Hex is an Ancient Magic that revolve around applying cursed seals. Description Hex Magic is a kind of magic capable of upsetting the balance of both physical and immaterial forces around the user. Through activating hidden magic circles the user can thus apply a curse by many different manners to multiple targets. Spells Yoshino's Spells Basic Spells •'Embargo': Yoshino put both hand forward forming a triangle with her hands chanting 'Embargo' while aiming at a target, which then release from the middle of the triangle a ghostlike chain that wrap around the target's weapon disabling its use. [Sealing Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 3''] •'Curse': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Curse' on his hand, this mark will cause harms to the target each time he perform an attack that cost mana. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4''] •'Bane': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Bane' on his hand, this mark will cause the target to undergo a random debuff every minute. When a new debuff is applied the previous one cancel out. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4''] •'Scourge': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Scourge' on his hand, this mark will slowly drain away the mana and vitality of the target. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4''] •'Flail': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Flail' on his hand, this mark will cause the target to take the damage of the next attack that hits Yoshino. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4''] •'Bewitch': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Bewitch' on his hand, this mark will cause the target to redirect all incoming attacks damages to another target. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4''] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Hex': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Hex' on his hand, this mark will cause the target to undergo the impact of all incoming attacks twice for the following 5 minutes that are to come. [''Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 10] •'Destiny Bond': Yoshino touch the opponent casting a trap on the user, the trap spell soulbind her soul to her opponent's one. The effects of this trap provokes the immediate death of both caster and victim whenever one of the two dies. [Status Lethal Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 20] Haanit's Spells Basic Spells •'Curse': Yoshino touch the ground to release a trapped magic circle somewhere on the battlefield. If a target step on it, a mark will form with the symbol that represents 'Curse' on his hand, this mark will cause harms to the target each time he perform an attack that cost mana. [Status Effect Spell & Curse Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 4]